Compact camera module has been widely adopted in many types of portable electronic device such as smart phone. Many sophisticated camera functions have been integrated into compact camera module, such as autofocus. Recently, the market is requesting the camera module to equip with optical image stabilization function. This in turn requests to have a miniature lens driving apparatus which is capable of moving the imaging lens along X, Y, and Z directions.